vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Cipher
|-|Bill= |-|Bipper= Summary Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon who exists in the Mind/Dreamscape. He is the true antagonist of the Disney XD show, Gravity Falls, secretly being responsible for many of the most important events of and leading up to the show. Years ago, Bill made contact Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines, posing as a muse who revealed himself only once every century to a special individual. Tricking Ford into thinking of him as a friend, Bill promised the answers to all of his questions so long as Ford allowed him access to his mind. "Inspiring" him, Ford eventually built a trans-universal portal that he believed would bring answers to important questions until he discovered the true purpose of the device. The portal would act as a connection between the real world and the realm of nightmares, allowing Bill and his gang of inter-dimensional criminals and monstrosities to pour through, leaving their decaying realm to claim another universe as their own. Horrified by this discovery, Ford threatened to shut the portal off and deny Bill access to the universe. Bill stated that it was already too late to stop his plans from coming to fruition, but it would be cute to watch Ford try. Ford shuts off the machine, though as the demon said, this only delayed the inevitable. Years later, after Bill reveals himself to more members of the Pines family and begins to stir up even more trouble in Gravity Falls, he inches his way closer to his goal. As of "Weirdmageddon Part I", he has managed to finally achieve physical form and enter the real world and is beginning to spread madness and chaos across the globe. Or so he would have had he not found himself stuck in Gravity Falls. Not knowing how to get rid of the barrier, Bill unfroze Ford, attempting to bribe him into revealing the secret to getting rid of the magnetic weirdness field keeping him trapped in the town. When Ford refused, Bill threatened to enter Ford's mind himself, only to be reminded that he can only do this if the two shake hands due to the terms of their deal. When these first two methods fail, Bill resorts to attempting to torture the information out of Ford. Before he can acquire any answers, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and the other remaining members of the town show up in the Mystery Shack, which has now been converted into a powerful mech. After it defeats Bill's henchmen, he steps in and attempts to destroy it, only to find it completely immune to his magic due to the magical protection set up by Dipper and Ford earlier in the season. While Bill is busy with the Mystery Shack mech, Dipper, Mabel, and the others attempt to rescue Ford. During Ford's explanation about the ancient prophecy which could allow them to defeat Bill, the demon manages to defeat the mech and returns to the pyramid, burning the wheel and turning everyone but the Pines into tapestries on the wall. Bill once again attempts to bribe Ford, promising to let Dipper and Mabel live if he just reveals how to get rid of the weirdness barrier. Unfortunately for Bill, Dipper and Mabel escape, leading the furious demon to chase the twins throughout the pyramid. After capturing them and returning to Stan and Ford, Bill states that he's going to kill the kids right then and there if Ford continued to refuse his offers. At the last second, Ford yells for Bill to stop, finally agreeing to allow him access to his mind. After entering Ford's mind, Bill is shocked to find he's accidentally entered Stan's mind instead, as the brothers tricked him by swapping clothes. Bill furiously declares that the deal is off, but finds himself trapped in a circle of flames as Ford uses his memory-erasing gun on Stan in order to destroy Bill. Bill frantically exclaims that Stan is making a big mistake, as his mind will be completely erased along with the demon, though this is a sacrifice Stan is willing to make. After violently contorting in agony, Bill is wiped from existence along with Stan's mind, sending his weirdness and henchmen back from whence they came and left his physical form as a lifeless statue. However, playing Bill's seemingly nonsensical final screams in reverse reveals he was actually reciting some sort of ancient incantation which would allow him to one day return to reality. Coupling this with several other hints scattered throughout the episode, along with the final image of the show being a close-up picture of Bill's statue, suggest that even with Gravity Falls having come to an end, the world hasn't seen the last of Bill Cipher. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | At least Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Unknown (his true name can cause madness in human beings), goes by Bill Cipher, Bipper (when possessing Dipper Pines), Creature No. 326, Evil Triangle Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Indefinable (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders) Age: At least 1 trillion years old (Has been trapped in the Dreamscape for this long), most likely older Classification: Unknown species from a lower plane of reality (It was revealed in Weirdmaggedon Part 3 that he was from the 2nd Dimension); "Dream Demon" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 7), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Technological Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation & BFR, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Resurrection (By speaking a special incantation, can return to life after being erased), Non-Corporeal (while in his Mindscape/Dreamscape form Exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy), Duplication, Data Manipulation, Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation,Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Transmutation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation (Stalks Dipper as a shadow), Chaos Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Bill Cipher displayed this when doing this to his minions and Can bestow infinite power and grant wishes by Deals), Limited Statistics Amplification via Intelligence Enhancement from "All-time sense", Reality Warping, Inter-universal travel, Time Manipulation,Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Petrification, Biological Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Acausality, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Sleep Inducement, Light Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement, Clairvoyance, Precognition (Foresaw the future and predicted exactly what Dipper was about to do in the next few seconds just before he wakes up), Enhanced Senses (Cross-universal awareness as Bill is capable of viewing different realities via "All-Time Sense" which allows him to perceive & have knowledge of infinite timelines/dimensions, and has knowledge of the past, present, and future.), Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation , Flight/Levitation, Matter Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Madness Manipulation (Can create bubbles that can induce madness into whatever it touches), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the real world and can "see" us, warped the show's intro into featuring him). The following abilities can only be used if Bill tricks his target into making a deal with him: Soul Removal and Possession. Mathematics Manipulation & Quantum Manipulation (by technicalities, Bill is made up by mathematical probability from existing in a state of quantum uncertainty based on the amount of info found about him since he is implied to contain numbers inside his body & geometrically-shaped as well mathematics Form), Resistance to Madness Manipulation/ Mind Manipulation (One peek into the Nightmare Realm drove Fiddleford insane. Bill lived there for 1 trillion years. Bill called Fiddleford's mind weak despite having the mental protecting metal plate), to Time Manipulation (Bill Cipher is implied to have transcended this concept ) and to Soul Manipulation & Necromancy (Exists as a state of Quantum Uncertainty (being simultaneously dead & alive), as being dead makes one resistant to the effects of Soul Manipulation from most Soul Manipulators who are unable to use their ability on dead entities whereas as being alive makes one resistant to the effects of Necromancy casted by necromancers due to most of them being unable to use their magic on living beings) Attack Potency: Plane level (Originally came from the 2nd dimension, which he explicitly described as flat, showing he was indeed referring to the 2nd spatial dimension) | At least [https://youtu.be/f1OJMuVTXcc?t=47 Universe level+] (Bill's entrance into the physical universe destroyed and distorted most of its natural laws, such as killing time and bringing inanimate objects to life. His influence will incredibly quickly spread over the universe, allowing him even more complete control than he already has. One-shot the Time Police and Time Baby, who governs space-time) | Multiverse level+ (The Gravity Falls novel, which is entirely canon, further backed up Time Baby's claim that Bill is a threat to the multiverse. A multiverse that has been stated to be infinite numerous times) Speed: None | Unknown (Bill has not demonstrated any particular speed feats in this form, making it impossible to properly judge it) | Immeasurable (Exists on a far higher dimensional level of the multiverse) Lifting Strength: None | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: None | Unknown | Multiversal+ Durability: Plane level | At least Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: 2-dimensional | Low Multiversal (He has stated that he has access to multiple alternative realities) | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well-known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he isn't around. Under Enhanced Senses, Bill Cipher's Intelligence Enhancement "THE MORE I SEE. THE MORE I KNOW" through the cameos and drawn versions of himself throughout Gravity Falls, knowing about that trillion-year-old prophecy, the fact that Bill Cipher can read your mind (as used to support it), his All-Time Sense which allows him to perceive & have knowledge of infinite timelines/dimensions, and has knowledge of the past, present, and future. It is likely PIS that Bill couldn't see his defeat) Weaknesses: Bound inside of Gravity Falls due to it being an incredibly powerful magnet for weirdness. His regeneration seems to take a bit of time as he complained about how long it took him to regenerate his eye back but is likely PIS. If he enters another being's mind, certain methods can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased | Unknown Feats: Originated from the 2nd dimension trillions of years ago before "liberating" it and ascending to a higher dimension. Is both indirectly responsible for and the mastermind behind all of the mysteries surrounding Gravity Falls prior and up to the start of the series. Widely regarded as one of the most dangerous entities in existence, and a threat to the greater multiverse itself. Took over the Nightmare Realm, a plane between all other realms which is completely unbound by physical laws or rules, and is thus fated to eventually destroy itself. Froze time when speaking with Gideon. Pulled a deer's teeth from its mouth with a gesture of his hand. Ripped out Dipper's soul and possessed his body '' ''His acquiring of a physical form and entrance into the universe caused many of its natural laws to be destroyed or distorted . Rearranged the function of every hole on Preston Northwest's face (turned his mouth into an eye, his ear into a nose, etc.). Created a wave of weirdness that caused different effects to occur on anyone and anything it hits (Spawned a tentacle in Soos' backyard, turned his grill into a monster, made Soos' grandmother into a chair, made Gompers the goat grow to an immense size, animated the church bell into a living thing, etc.). Created an enormous floating pyramid out of the ground. Turned a normal car into a pimped-out flying muscle car. Turned Ford into a statue with a glare and used him as a backscratcher. Pulled a gang of interdimensional monsters and criminals into the physical universe. Destroyed the Time Police and Time Baby with a single shot. Created bubbles of pure madness that distort whatever enters them in completely unknown, different, and random ways (Ex. Dipper and Wendy were temporarily turned into birds, anime characters, deli meat, and even live-action. Gideon and Ghost Eyes were turned into basic polygonal characters, women, and a silent cartoon.) Turned the moon into his eye. Warped the show's intro so that it featured him. Created numerous giant monsters, including a giant arm-head version of Louis C.K., a pteranodon, and Cthulhu. Instantly regenerated after being hit by Ford's Quantum Destabiliser, which blasts objects into nonexistence. Able to view other realities (such as our own), as the message at the end of his version of the intro, when reversed and decrypted, says "I'm watching you, nerds". Created Mabel's prison bubble, an entirely separate realm which is filled with infinite energy, allowing those in it to receive anything they desire even before knowing what they want. It is also Bill's most diabolical creation yet as it requires "a heart made of titanium" to even resist its temptations inside. Regeneration (Low-Godly) *''when he regained his physical form as being hit by Quantum Destabilizer, a durability-bypassing weapon, and having an eye with slow regeneration will not restrict his regen from having Low-Godly as it is likely PIS.'' *''Likely surpassed that of Time Baby 's'' ''Acausality '' *''Bill exist in a state of Quantum Uncertainty thus likely not bound by cause and effect'' ''Type 7 Immortality-'' *''exist in a state of Quantum Uncertainty'' *''Bill's quote heavily implied so as well from the Schrodinger's statement.“I EXIST IN A STATE OF QUANTUM UNCERTAINTY! THAT MEANS THAT EVERYTHING I AM, I'M ALSO NOT! IT ALSO MEANS THAT YOUR CAT IS DEAD! BLAME SCHRODINGER! HE'S A LOUSY PET SITTER! ”'' **''7: Undead: Characters who cannot die due to technically being already dead, often overlapping with other forms of immortality.'' ''Causality Manipulation & Physics Manipulation & Law Manipulation '' *''Bill claims that he'll rewrite "the rules" once he reaches his goal. "I ASK YOU WHY SHOULD TIME ONLY MOVE FORWARD WHY MUST CAUSE PRECEDE EFFECT WHO VOTED ON THE LAWS OF PHYSICS RULES ARE PERVERSIONS AGAINST ALL WILL THAT'S WHY IM ABOUT TO REWRITE THE WHOLE SYSTEM BUDDY AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME "'' Key: Before "Liberation" | Restricted | Full Power Gallery File:Gravity Falls- Weirdmageddon Theme Song Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Sadists Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Psychopaths Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fire Users Category:Tricksters Category:Technology Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Light Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Data Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Chaos Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Causality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Madness Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2